Ya no soy el mismo tonto
by JavierUzumaki
Summary: Naruto a regresado del entrenamiento con Jiraiya pero… ya no es el mismo que pasar cuando todas las kucoichis quieran estar con el… alguna persona sentirá celos? Alguna persona inesperada… aparecerá? Descubrelo aquí en mi Fanfic Advertencia: Demasiadoo Lemon! Narusaku Naruino Narutsuna NaruHina NaruKure ETC...


Título: Ya no soy el mismo

Cap. 1: La bienvenida.

Eran aproximadamente las 2:30 de la tarde cuando un joven de 16 años entraba a las puertas de konoha con la compañía de un anciano de al menos unos 56 años ellos habían estado entrenando desde unos 3 años atrás y el joven de ojos azules y rubia cabellera estaba emocionado de volver a su querida aldea, al llegar fue recibido por los guardia de la puerta principal.

Kotetsu: eh naruto, cuanto has crecido.

Naruto se llevó uno mano a la nuca y le dio una gran sonrisa y fue el momento en el que el anciano habla

Anciano: Naruto vamos ya, de seguro tsunade-sama nos espera

Naruto: Pero, Jiraiya-sensei quiero ver el lugar todo ha cambiado mucho y quiero comer un poco de ramen, estoy hambriento.

Decía el pelirrubio mientras caminaba al lado de su sensei dirigiéndose a la torre hokage.

-En otro lugar.

Una hermosa chica con corto cabellera rosa, ojos color jade se cepillaba su cabello acompañada de su rubia amiga recordando que hoy vendría su mejor amigo desde que ingresaron a la academia ninja, ese era naruto.

Sakura se desplomo sobre su cama quedando boca arriba

Sakura: Ino, como crees que sea naruto ahora? E recibido cartas de mi prima y me dijo que lo llego a ver que es muy sexi, alto, musculoso y es llamado el dios del sexo.

Ino: Estamos hablando de el naruto que conocíamos hace 3 años o de otro? Aunque no me sorprendería… fue a entrenar con el mas pervertido de toda la aldea no sería una sorpresa si es llamado así. Dijo Ino con una cara picara y un tono atrevido.

Sakura: No te pensaras acostar con él?... Verdad? Dijo Sakura con un tono un poco molesto y celoso.

Ino: No lo sé, primero tendré que evaluarlo de vista y luego te digo si lo hare o no. Respondió la rubia con cara deseosa.

Sakura: bueno, vamos a verlo debería estar en la oficina hokage

Ino: Okey, vamos.

Las dos se marcharon rápidamente.

-Mientras en la oficina hokage.

Tsunade estaba revisando un papeleo en esos momentos estaba sola ya que le dio unos días a shizune cuando de repente alguien toco la puerta.

Tsunade: Pase. Dijo la rubia quedándose observando la puerta.

Al abrirse la puerta vio entrar a naruto y el mismo seguido por Jiraiya quedo perpleja por el físico de naruto tanto que empezó a excitarse y a ponerse nerviosa.

Naruto: Tsunade pasa algo? Pregunto naruto al ver la actitud de la Yondaime

Tsunade reacciono y retomo la compostura que hace segundos había perdido por el efecto que el joven rubio había causado en ella.

Tsunade: No naruto, nada tranquilo.

Naruto: Bueno ya sabes que estoy aquí me puedo ir tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: Espera como me dijiste?

Naruto: Tsunade-Sama no es así como se llama lady hokage?

Tsunade: Al parecer no solo has crecido en estatura sino que también eres más respetuoso, cuanto has cambiado naruto-kun.

Esas palabras hicieron que el rubio se sonrojara levemente y le dedico una sonrisa a la hokage.

Naruto: Gracias Tsunade-Sama dijo el musculoso rubio

Tsunade: Bueno puedes irte naruto-kun.

Naruto salió de la oficina dejando a su sensei dando los detalles del entrenamiento y cuando naruto estaba en la puerta del edificio hokage a punto de salir cuando se topó con dos chicas esas eran Sakura e Ino.

Sakura: Naruto! Waoo que alto estas y también… mira eres muy musculoso. Dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre el rubio y tocaba sus fuertes brazos

Ino: Sakura, no seas tan desesperada el pobre acaba de llegar y mira como lo tienes. Decía Ino con un tono pícaro mientras que acariciaba el rostro de naruto.

Naruto: para mí no es nada incomodo tenerlas así. Dijo naruto con un tono seductor haciendo que las dos chicas se sonrojaran.

Entonces se escuchó una voz reconocida por los tres jóvenes.

¿?: Hola chicos. Dijo de manera tranquila y un poco perturbado por la escena que acababa de ver.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei, no es lo que piensa en serio, solo saludaba a las chicas.

Kakashi: Gran manera de saludar, bueno como sea, dijo seguido de un suspiro, bienvenido naruto, veo que has crecido te tengo un regalo pero necesito dártelo a solas. Dijo con un tono indirecto hacia las chicas que aún estaban tocando los músculos del rubio.

Sakura: Disculpa naruto es que has cambiado tanto que no pude…, la pelirosa no pudo terminar la frase cuando el dedo índice de naruto se posó sobre su boca en señal de que ya no dijera nada más.

Naruto: Sshh no me debes explicaciones. Le dijo al oído haciendo que a sakura le diera un leve escalofríos de placer

Ino: Bueno creo que yo si te debo una explicación.

Naruto tomo a Ino de la cintura y la acerco de modo que sus labios estaban a 4 cm aproximadamente.

Naruto: Tú tampoco tienes nada que explicar. Dijo con voz ronca haciendo que Ino se sonrojara y hasta se excitara.

Kakashi: Bueno naruto vamos.

Naruto: Si sensei. Dijo con voz seria.

Kakashi guio a naruto a un lugar donde nadie los vería y le entrego un libro.

Naruto: Kakashi que es esto?

Kakashi: ábrelo.

Naruto abrió el regalo y se dio cuenta de que era un libro lo que lo dejo atónito fue el nombre del libro…

Naruto: QUEEEE! TACTICAS EROTICAS?

Kakashi: Sé que no lo necesitas, vi el comportamiento que causaste en Ino y Sakura, creo que no solo has entrenado tú físico con Jiraiya.

Naruto: Aun así no soy un pervertido. Dijo naruto extendiendo el libro hacia Kakashi.

Kakashi: No naruto por favor quédatelo, es un regalo especial no importa que no lo uses ni lo ojees pero… conservarlo.

Naruto: Okey, pero ten en cuenta que ni lo ojeare.

Mientras en la casa de Ino.

Ino: Bueno, Sakura creo que tienes tus respuestas.

Sakura: De que hablas cerda?

Ino: Por supuesto que me acostare con él es de lo mejor… me excita demasiado, y tú lo harás?

Sakura: No lo sé, no soy tan regalada como tú.

Ino: Que te pasa?! Solo lo he hecho una vez con shikamaru.

Sakura: Bueno lo hare pero esperare el momento indicado pero tú? Cuando atacaras? Dijo la pelirosa con tono divertido.

Ino: Esta misma noche. Dijo la rubia con tono pícaro.

Seguidamente las chicas rebuscaron entre las cosas de Ino mientras gritaban, fingían sus orgasmos y tenían ideas de cómo lo harían con naruto, después de todo Ino y Sakura compraron una casa para ambas y Vivian juntas solo ellas dos y podían hablar en voz alta y fingir sus orgasmos sin la preocupación de que alguien escuchara.

En el departamento de naruto.

Ya eran las 11:30 de la noche y el rubio tomaba un baño al salir de la ducha se secó y se colocó unos bóxer negros y se colocó una toalla justo al terminar de colocársela sonó el timbre, -Quien será? Decía dentro de sí mismo el rubio, abrió la puerta y se encontró con una muy agradable sorpresa.

Naruto: Hola, Ino adelante.

Ino: Gracias naruto, quería pasar para darte esto…, le entrego el paquete al rubio y le dio una muy linda sonrisa

Naruto: Ramen instantáneo! Gracias Ino, eres…,No pudo terminar cuando Ino sello sus labios contra los suyos.

Ino: Lo siento, naruto no me resistí es que…

Naruto: No digas nada, dijo el rubio mientras veía directo a los ojos a la rubia y tomaba su rostro entre sus manos.

Ino: Sabes a que vine? Decía mientras seguía aprisionada en la mirada directa del rubio.

Naruto: Desde que las vi en la torre hokage supe que una de ustedes iba a venir, dijo naruto con voz ronca. Esas palabras hicieron que Ino se sonrojara y poco a poco el ambiente en el aire iba cambiando.

Esas palabras fueron seguidas por un gran beso, sus lenguas jugueteaban dentro de sus bocas cada vez se excitaban más y más.

Ino: Eres genial. Decía mientras un pequeño gemido se escapaba de su boca y tocaba el abdomen musculoso del rubio.

Naruto: Y eso que aún no estamos en la cama.

Ino se percató de que estaban en la sala y se sorprendió al estar tan excitada pero ese era el efecto que tenía el rubio sobre toda mujer.

Naruto poco a poco le quito la camiseta a Ino dejándola con los senos al aire ya que había decidido no ponerse un sostenedor, naruto se excito aún más y cargo a Ino hasta su cama la dejo en el borde de la misma y la recostó empezó a jugar con los pesones rosados de la chica chupando uno y pellizcando ligeramente el otro besando su abdomen llego hasta la parte alta de su falda la cual desabrocho y lentamente retiro su ropa interior dejándola completamente desnuda.

Ino: Aah… naruto…!

Naruto: Tranquila esta noche la pasaras muy bien…, dijo mientras introducía su lengua en la vagina de la rubia.

Ino: AAAAAAAAAAH… MAAS…

Naruto: Apenas comenzamos, hermosa.

Naruto e Ino se colocaron en posición 69 el uno le daba placer al otro Ino ya empezaba a saber porque al rubio le llamaban el dios del sexo

Ino: AAAAAAH… NARUTO… MAS.

Ino gemía sin parar naruto la recostó en la cama y se montó sobre ella dándole un gran beso en su boca que no dura mucho el rubio empezó a morder el cuello de Ino ella ya estaba completamente húmeda, naruto jugaba con sus pezones y veía como cada vez se endurecían más, Ino de un suave pero ágil movimiento se puso sobre naruto empezó a besar su cuello y a bajar sus bóxer naruto veía como lentamente Ino los bajaba cuando el bóxer salió los dos estaban completamente desnudos.

Ino: Dios mío… que grande- dijo Ino al el gran tamaño del miembro del rubio

Naruto: Te asusta?

Ino: Se domarlos… dijo con una risita de excitación

Ino empezó a lamer la punta del miembro de naruto lentamente lo mordía luego se lo metió a la boca mientras que con una mano masajeaba sus bolas.

Naruto: Ino, me voy a correr

Ino: Córrete en mi cara precioso..

Ino aceleraba el ritmo estaba masturbando a naruto con su boca

Naruto: Aaaaah… -Se escuchó el gemido de naruto mientras este le levantaba la cara a Ino para contemplar cómo esta lamia todo su semen.

Ino: Estas delicioso… Mmm

Naruto: Me toca darte lo que me has dado un poco de tu propia medicina

Naruto se puso sobre Ino y empezó a chupar su seno mientras con su mano derecha metia dos dedos dentro de ella poco a poco los iba introduciendo y sacándolos.

Ino: Aaaaah Aah-Ino tenía la respiración muy acelerada ese nivel de excitación nunca lo había sentido con nadie más.

Naruto: Relájate.

Naruto al tener sus dedos dentro de la chica toco su clítoris haciendo que ella diera un gran grito de placer seguidamente el sintió como se inflamaba.

Naruto: Llego el momento, preciosa. Estas preparada? dijo naruto susurrándole al oído a ino haciendo que se excitara aún mas

Ino: Lo necesito hazlo yaa! Aaaaah aaah

Naruto: Si tanto lo necesitas creo que te torturare un poco…

Naruto saco sus dedos y empezó a rosar la vagina de Ino con su pene ella instintivamente arqueaba la columna en señal de que estaba sintiendo un gran placer.

Naruto: Que quieres que hago mi amor?-Dijo el pelirrubio para luego dar una pequeña mordida en la vagina de ella.

Ino: T.. Tu sab… tu sabes… aaah

Naruto: Quiero que me lo digas..

Ino: hazlo yaaa hazlo!- Ino lo necesitaba tanto que empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos

Naruto: Hacer que mi amor?- Dijo naruto para luego introducir solo la cabeza de su gran miembro

Ino: Peenetramee aaah aaah ah ahí ahí yaaaaaaaa hazlo!

Naruto introdujo su pene tanto que unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Ino, naruto embestía a la rubia cada vez más fuerte ella clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del rubio estaba sintiendo un gran placer…

Ino: Aaaaah Aaah, si si más por favor más mas siii!...

Ino empezó a tener pequeñas convulsiones de placer lo que hizo que naruto bajara el ritmo ya que no quería hacerle daño.

Naruto: Me encantas…

Ino: Voy a acabar Aaaaah Aah! Si siiiiii mas

Naruto: lleguemos al clímax juntos preciosa.

Ino: Si! Si! Hazlo más fuerte!

Naruto: me voy a correr!

Ambos llegaron al clímax al unísono, un fuerte gemido de ambos se escuchó en toda la habitación Ino había mojado toda la sabana y naruto se desplomo a su lado dándole un apasionado beso…

Ino: ningún hombre me había hecho sentir tan mujer como tu… gracias Naruto-Kun

Naruto: Fue un placer poder estar con una de las kunoichis más sexis de la

Ino: Ya veo porque te llaman el dios del sexo.

Naruto: Jajajaja -Soltó una fuerte carcajada – No me considero ser eso.

Ino: Créeme que lo eres.

Naruto: Bueno si tu lo dices hermosa – beso su frente y ambos quedaron dormidos sobre las sabanas llenas de semen y humedad de la joven Ino.

Lo continuare … Dejen sus comentarios y recomendaciones… si les gusto o no el lemon..!


End file.
